One Shots!
by thefrequencyisreal
Summary: My grouping of one shots. If you have any ideas or one shots you'd like me to write please don't be afraid to drop them in my inbox either on here or my tumblr :D
1. Chapter 1

Since she was blindfolded AND the room was dark there was no point in even trying to see where he was so she relaxed deeper with each exhale. His fingertips grazed her lower back, playing with her lace on her boyshorts, then his index finger crept its way up to unhook her bra. Her breath hitched as he got closer to his destination. Being so used to undressing herself, she pulled the bra all the way off.

"...Olivia... don't move." It was a demand, no questions asked.

Olivia did as she was told anticipating whatever it was he had in store.

"Arms out."

She raised her arms forming a t and he lifted them above her head tying them to the headboard, careful not to let any other part of his body touch her.

"Fitz..?" She was growing more worried by the second, although they've been dating for a month and made their relationship official today, this was their fist time experimenting like this.

"I'll stop whenever you want me to."

She had to admit not being able to see him or touch him was making her incredibly wet. She couldn't squeeze her thighs any tighter if she wanted too. Fitz trailed the outline of her body starting with her hands and ending at her hip. In a flash he was gone. She tried to use her ears to find him but got nothing.

"Spread 'em." he was at her ear, his voice full and thick with arousal which caused her to let a moan escape. "Don't hide, you never have to hide from me, or around me, I want you comfortable..." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "...And open." Placing one leg in between hers she slowly unraveled and opened up to him.

"I know i've been away for a bit, so i can only imagine how much you want to see me. Did you miss me?" Now she's practically begging to feel him. to see him, "Yes. So much, more than I can say." she sighed. He uncovered her and covered her mouth with his for a soft yet passionate kiss showing her just how much she was missed on his trip.

"Do you trust me?" he smirked as he slid two fingers up and down her center. she couldn't help but grind against them.

"Yes, For the love of God yes."

"Good that's what I like to hear"


	2. one shot 2: Surprise

"Fitzgerald, you have a call parked on 401."

Fitz could not handle another customer that is anything like his last one, but instead of letting it show, he cleared his throat to make way for the "Customer voice".

"Thank you for calling, this is Fitzgerald, how may I assist you today?"

"Wow sir, your customer voice is really coming along." Olivia acknowledged.

"Must be all the role playing you have me doing. Liv what are you doing? You're supposed to be enjoying your vacation. Miss me already? it's only been 2 hours."

"Little do you know mister, I started missing you the moment my car drove away from yours.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he missed her too. Little did she know, he had plans already enforced to meet her at their vacation home as long as everything works out as planned. He hoped to be on the other side of the door when she arrived.

"Well you'll be back here to me in no time. It's just a week babe. You have sister time anyway, you and Quinn still on for lunch right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right. I should've listened to you and flew there. This drive is draining."

"I thought you might say that, that's why you have my driver." Fitz chuckled.

"Hey you have that meeting in like 15 minutes, i'll let you go, I just wanted to call."

"Okay, i'll call you on my lunch. Hopefully i'll have great news to share. Love you babe."

"love you too!"

* * *

"Quinn this is really strange. If he says he's going to call, then he calls. He's not at work, they said he left 3 hours ago."

"i'm sure it's fine, why don't you grab the drinks and snacks and i'll start the movie."

"I don't know Quinn, I have a bad feeling about this, maybe I should just go back home. I'm not that far out yet, you wanna come with me or at least drive me back to the hotel?" Olivia stated more than asked.

"Quinn?" Olivia called when she received no answer.

"Liv... I think you should see this." Quinn pulled Olivia towards the living room

 _Here at this exact location approximately at 1:30p.m., about 30 minutes ago, a driver was driving wrecklessly and lost control of wheel resulting in this nasty 15 car pile up. Out of the 7 that were injured one has yet to be rescued, a name that is familiar to most of us, Fitzgerald Grant._


	3. an

**A/N:** I know some of you have wondered why i've left some open/unfinished. Well just in case I return to them and decide or someone requests me to continue. These are just ideas that have come/come into mind during daily commutes to & from work and such. If i don't write them down and put them somewhere i'm bound to forget at some point. So instead of having them pile up on my phone/computer I post them and try to get feedback on whether you all would enjoy each/any of them as another story. These are more ideas for other stories than one shots.


End file.
